Alicante High
by claceforever12xoxo
Summary: Clary is at a new school like usual, but the way the social system at Alicante High is definitely not the usual. Instead of there being many different cliques and the occasional loner, there are two groups. Jace's group and Isabelle's group, and they both want Clary, which is a first. Now Clary has to pick between Sweet Isabelle and sarcastic Jace. The choice is simple right?
1. Chapter 1

Yet again, a new school, in a new town, in a new state. It's the same damn thing over and over again. I just don't get why my dear old mother can't just keep the same job for at least a year, one measly year. Is that really to much to ask? These were my only thoughts as I walked into the front office Alicante High for my sophomore year.

"Are you Clarissa Fray." Asked the young looking secretary whose name tag said Celine.

" Yea." I mumbled quietly so it was barley audible, but by the we-defiantly-have-a-shy-one-here look on the secretary's face I could tell that she heard me.

I just get why I was so shy. I mean like seriously, you would think I would be the most Badass person in the world from all the moving around, not to mention the bullying I put up with because I was a red-head and I was only 5 foot tall. You can't imagine what kinds of jokes people come up with because of my hair color and my height. Some people even gave me shit because of my outfit.

" Ms. Fray did you hear what I just said to you." Asked the secretary I mean Celine catching that I obviously wasn't paying much attention.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat yourself?"

"I said that I was going to give you your schedule and then I'm going to send a student down to help you get to your classes and show you around the school."

I nodded took my schedule, and then sat down in the very uncomfortable chairs adjacent to the front office, and took out my sketchpad and started drawing. That was Practically the only thing I liked to do. That's why art is my favorite class. I wouldn't say that I was a good artist, but I can't say that I'm a bad one either. I brought my sketchpad everywhere I go. That's why I'm forever known as the weird ugly artist geek.

It took about ten minutes before I noticed the most beautiful girl rushing towards me. Not that I'm a lesbian or anything, but this girl was really pretty. She had long black hair, eyes as blue as the ocean, and she was super tall and skinny. By the way she was smiling she looked super nice and it looked like we would get along, but by the looks of her clothes it looks like she was really popular. That means we probably weren't going to hang out much.

She was wearing 5 inch heels, high wasted shorts, and a black crop top. Meanwhile I was wearing a band T-shirt, jeans, and old black converse. There was definitely a difference in our outfit choices.

Still halfway down the hallway the girl screeched "I'm Isabelle, you must be the new girl!"

" Yea I'm Clarissa, but you could call me Clary." I said quietly but not quiet enough that she wouldn't hear me.

Now standing in front of me she said, "Hi I'm Isabelle, but you could call me iz or izzy. On another note I could tell that we are going to become best friends. We just may need to make a couple changes to your style though. Now that this all said and done let me give you a tour of the school. During this tour I will be be showing you where your classes are, who you should and shouldn't be friends with or date, and just around the school in general."

"Ok." I said and then we were off exploring the school

"So to the right is the art room and to left the algebra 1 room..."

After she showed me around the whole school we sat in a the cafeteria silent. We decided we really didn't feel like going to class so we came up with the idea to go to the cafeteria and talk, well we weren't really talking. We kind of just sat there staring of into space in till Isabelle or Iz or Izzy or whatever she wanted be called spoke first.

"It's about to be 5th period which means it's about to be lunch." she said

"Ok" I said not really interested in conversing, although I was kind of wondering where she was go to take this conversation.

"During lunch you could sit with me, if want? If you do I can show my friend plus I can tell you who and who not to be friends with. Are you up for it?"

_No I'm not up for it_, I thought, but out loud I said, "Yea, that sounds good."

Isabelle nodded to that then stood up and walked to other end of the cafeteria to get her lunch, I followed. After we got our lunches then sat at a lunch table. As we ate people started to ooze in. She started telling me who I should or should not be friends with. If they walked throught the door pointed them out. On the friends list isMaia,Jordan, Simon, Magnus, Jem, Alec, and Tessa. On the people not to be friends with and not to talk to were Will, Kaelie, Aline, Sebastian, Seelie, Lilth, Jonathan, and Jace especially Jace. According to Isabelle he has sex with girls then breaks there hearts.

"Hey Iz, Who do you have here?" asked a girl who was either Tessa or Maia.

"Hey Maia this Clary she new to this school, Clary this is Maia one of my best friend, and next to her is boyfriend Jordan" I looked up just noticing the boy standing to the right of Maia.

Maia stuck her hand out and said, "Hi I'm Maia as Iz just said, and this is Jordan my boyfriend as she also just said."

I hesitated putting my handing in her's, but I did anyway because it would be rude if I didn't. As I put my hand her's I said, "Hi I'm Clary as Isabelle just said to."

"Hi I'm Jordan. Nice to met you." Said Jordan

"I'm Clary as I just said and it's nice to meet you too." Restating myself.

After our introductions to each other Jordan and Maia sat at our table. While they all talked I just sat there in silence. I think they were talking football and cheerleading season coming up not that I cared.

"Hey Clary are you going to try out for cheerleading?" Asked Maia unexpectedly.

"Ummm... I don't think..." I started to say, but Isabelle cut me of.

"Come on you have to! You can meet the people on the cheerleading team and the football team. Plus me and Maia are on the team so we can introduce you to everyone. Please just do it for me" said Isabelle.

"Ok... I'll try out, I guess." I said.

"YAYYY! I wasn't expecting you to break down that easily." Isabelle practically screamed.

"Isabelle! Who the hell is little red riding hood, but the better question is why is she in my seat?! Asked a unfamiliar voice behind me.

I turned to see who it was only to find myself looking at probably the most beautiful/hottest guy I ever seen. He had wavy blonde hair down to about his ears, and he had eyes that were practically gold. He looked like an angel, but his words sounded like they were from the devil.

"See something you like?" Asked the mystery person only to find out that I was staring at him. I blushed.

"Jace, don't even think about it, I already claimed her as one of mine, so go harass someone else." Said Izzy

"Iz you know I want her in my group, so I'm not going down that easily. Lets make a deal Iz, you can have midget for a full week without me bothering her so you can prepare her to handle all this,"

gestering to himself, "But after that weeks up I get a month to charm my way into her life and say

whatever I want to say and do what I want without you playing guard dog. If she decides to stay with

me and my group then your group has to give us someone from you group and we also get red here, butif she choices you she can stay with your group plus you can have two people from group. Deal?" Jace said sad sticking out his right hand.

"Even though making deal's with you is like making deals with devil, I'm going to have to make this deal because I need more people in my group." said Isabelle putting her hand in Jace's and shaking it.

"Hello?" I said about to stand up for myself for once, "You realize that I'm right here you know and i have these things called ears which you could hear thing with."

"Look at that, Midget talks." Jace siad.

"I have some questions." I said completely ignoring Jace which was also surprising, "For do you do this this with all new students, for two What's this whole thing with groups and trading people. and for three do I have any say in this?

Jace went to open his mouth to answer her, but Isabelle already started speaking, "No we don't do this with all new students just the girls, No you do not have any say in this, and the whole group thing and trading people is hard to explain"

"Well start explaining then." I said hardly believing the words coming out my mouth.

"It all started in the begging of high school..." Isabelle started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update. **

**So here's the next the chapter. I hope you like it.**

**PS. I own none of these charactars. They all belong to Cassandra Clare**

"So your telling me," I said restating exactly what Isabelle just explained," that this all started in your freshman year over a little family feud on who had more friends."

"Yea." Jace and Isabelle stated at the same time.

"Then you guys split your grade into two groups, yours and Jace's." Still unbelieving of what they just told me.

"Yes." They said in a monotone voice.

"Then after you split the grade you started trading people, and you started making new students choose what group they want to be in.

"You know that your practically restating what Isabelle and I just told you. It's making you look really dumb." Jace stated being completely rude.

"For one I'm not dumb, for two I'm sorry I'm a little weirded out about how your social class is set up."

"Nah I think it's because your dumb." He said.

"Oh will you just shut up."

I'm usually not this rude, but Jace is really pushing my buttons. Who does he think he is calling me stupid. He's probably the one that's flunking 5 classes while I have straight A's.

"Make me." He says while he blows me a kiss.

Ugh what a grasshopper. If he thinks I'm joining his group then he's got the brain the size of peanut. I seriously want to stand up for myself, but I'm to afraid. If I did try to stand up to him he'd probably just make some smart ass reply back. So instead of replying to him i just sit back done in my seat and started eating the food I forgot that was there.

"Jace shut up and leave. We made a deal so stay away from her like you promised. She's mine for week." Isabelle said standing up for me thankfully.

With that said Jace and the rest of his group left. Isabelle and her group chatted amongst themselves while I sat there quietly. Thankfully no one made any efforts talking to me. I finished my lunch quickly and got up and left without a word. I was hoping no one would follow, but that's to big of a wish to ask. As soon as I turned around I saw that Isabelle followed me.

"Look I'm sorry about Jace. He thinks because he has 1 more person in his group than me that he's better than me. Plus, he already has an ego the size of the empire state building." Isabelle stated.

"It's fine. I think I'm going to go to my locker and get my books for my next class." I replied.

"Alright see you later." Isabelle said walking away, but then she turned around and said," Don't let jace get to you." With that she left Clary in the hall.

The rest of the day passed by like a winds going 100mph. I went in and out of all my classes saying hi to my new teachers and then sitting in the back of the classroom. Isabelle and a couple of her group members talked to me during the day. They all were very polite. By the end of the day I had most of there numbers and plans to go to Isabelle's after school. I was actually kinda excited to go to her house. I haven't really had a true friend since Kelly.

Isabelle planned that I'd go to her house around 4:30. That gave me enough time to get my homework done and study a little. When I got home my mom and I gave slight nods noticing each other presence's, then she went back to what she was doing and I went upstairs. We never really did have a good mother daughter relationship .

Upstairs I did my homework and studied and then it was time for me to leave. I got in my car and I drove to the address Isabelle gave me. When I pulled up to the address it was a huge Mansion. I knew she was rich, but I didn't know she was this rich.

I got out of my car and shut my door quietly and walked up the steps to her front steps. I knocked on the door and waited till someone opened it. After a couple minutes of waiting the door opened. The person was probably the last person I expected to see at the door. So I did the one thing that I could think of and i turned around and ran as I can back down the stairs to my car. The only thing that I could think is that Isabelle must gave me the wrong address.

**I think you all know who it is.**


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you like this chapter

P.S. all charactars belong to Cassandra Clare

* * *

"Clary wait.

I ignored him. Why was Jace at Isabelle's house or was that even Isabelle's house? Im so confused. If that is Isabelle's house why is Jace there, don't they hate each. Maybe she just gave me the wrong address, but how can she forget her own address. Then the explanation hit me, it hit me harder then a train hitting a pedestrian.

Jace and Isabelle are sibling. Stupid, your so stupid.

Shit what am I going to do. I can't just turn around and face Jace and say _Oh hi. I forgot you and Isabelle siblings so when I saw you at the door I kinda spazzed out and ran away._ Yea, that's not happening. What do really smart people do in theses types of situations. Ding, there goes the light bulb above my head. Lets hope my idea works and my acting skills aren't as bad as I think they are. With that I turned to see a very confused Jace.

I waved, "Hi Jace."

" I'm so confused. Why did you turn and run away when you saw me at the door, and why weren't you answer me when I tried calling out for you?" he questioned me.

I scratched the back of my neck, " That's none of your business." So much for not being suspicious.

"Oh are we playing that game now. I think you ran away from me because your scared of me." He smirked.

He was not going there. I was not afraid of him, ok maybe I am just a little bit afraid of him.

"I am not afraid of you!" I screeched.

"Prove it."

This sounded like it was going turn our horribly wrong, but at the same time there was a chance he's trying to get me to tell him why I ran. Hopefully it's the second one because the first thought doesn't seem too convincing.

"Tell me why you ran..."

"Okay that's fine with me. When I..." I was about to tell Jace my lie but he cut me off.

"You didn't let me finish midget." He paused, "I want you to tell me why you ran and I want you to hang out with me tomorrow."

This was unbelievable. I was not hanging out with Jace Lightwood tomorrow. I don't care if he thinks I'm afraid of him or hate, I will not hang out with him.

"Nope not happening." What can I say that will make it look like I'm not afraid, hmm... Bingo, " Anyway you have your deal with Isabelle. You can't hang out with me or bother me for a week."

"It sounds like your just making an excuse so you don't have to hang out with me. That hurts me right here." he says pointing to his heart

" Did I a dent in your ego. Haha I'm pretty sure that's impossible"

"Your right." He smiled and started softly laughing

Oh fuck, I forgot about Isabelle. I looked down at my phone and realized that I was 20 minutes late. " I got go, sorry. Bye."

"Shit, I forgot about Isabelle. double shit you never told me why you ran. Can you do me a favor? "

"Depends, and no I can't, maybe tomorrow." What does he think I can do when I'm already 20 minutes late?

"Can you not tell Isabelle about us talking."

"You want me to lie for you?!" This was unbelievable!

"Yea, it's not that hard." He shrugged

"That is not happening! For one I am a horrible liar, for two I'm not lying to one of my sorta friends at this school because you broke a part of your deal."

"Whatever, but if you ever need a favor from me expect the answer to be "hell no"." He walked away without another word.

Shit SHIT shit Shit what did I just do. He was finally being civil with me, and we were having an actual conversation and I screwed it up. Why am I being so hard on myself about fucking up with Jace. It's not like I actually like him, that's impossible. I can't be able to start liking someone that fast. I just met him. I shook the thought of like Jace out of my head and started walking back to Isabelle's house.

I walked up the stairs and knocked on the exactly like I did last time. Instead of Jace opening the door Isabelle opened it this time. I was excepting smiling, cheerful, animated Isabelle, but instead she look kind of mad and sad. I wonder what she was sad about. It couldn't of been that I was twenty minutes late.

"Come in, take of your shoes, and follow me." Isabelle said unemotionally.

I nodded.

I did as instructed and then followed her to her room. She didn't say a word to me the whole time, so neither did I. We got to her room and sat on her bed without saying anything. I looked around her room and i noticed that everything was either black or pink. Wow, this girl must like the color pink.

It was Isabelle's voice that finally broke the silence. " Clary, why were you twenty minutes late."

Shit, I was hoping she wasn't going to ask this question, but she did. I Don't lie that much ,so i'm going to tell her the truth. "Umm... so I knocked on the door and I saw Jace so I panicked and ran because I forgot you guys were siblings." I took a deep breath and contiued," Then I rememebered that you guys were siblings ,so I tried coming up with an excuse for running. Then we just started talking then I realized that I was twenty minutes late and I realized I shouldn't be talking to him because it was part of the agreement and he's an ass." I breathed a coupled of times and waited for her response

Iz sighed." Good thing you didn't lie because even if you did I would have known because I saw you guys out the window. Thankfully I don't have to be mad at you." She laughed

"Fortunetly I don't lie unless I absolutly feel I need to."

"Ugh what am I going to do with Jace. I can't believe he broke the deal after a couple hours. What should I do to get payback on him for breaking the deal." she acted like she was stroking a beard then she put her finger in the air."I got I think I'm going to shave on of his eybrows off tonight."

I laughed

"Okay now that I have my payback planned, what do you want to do first, gossip, nails, or makeup."

O lord, I'm happy I finally have a friends that's a girl again, but i forgot how much of a pain they are. Instead of say no to any of though's idea's though picked gossiping beacuse I really need to know more about the people in the school and just about the school in general.

* * *

Comment and tell me what you think and what you want to happen.


End file.
